There has been known a color display device wherein a liquid crystal composition in which a dyestuff compound is dissolved in liquid crystals is located between two electrodes so as to utilize the guest/host effect of said dyestuff compound and liquid crystals.
A dyestuff compound to be used in such a liquid crystal composition as described above should have a particularly high dichroic ratio as well as a high solubility in liquid crystals.
However we have found that conventional azo compounds do not always satisfy these requirements as a dyestuff compound to be used in a liquid crystal composition.